A Trip to Remember
by gayfic33
Summary: Kevin has a chance encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper on a trip to LA. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


Kevin spent years saving up money to take a trip to Hollywood. It has been a dream since he was a child to go to the city of angels and meet the hottest celebs out there. And now, he had just enough to take a week long trip to Hollywood by himself during the summer. Of course it took some convincing to his father and best friend Betty, but he did it. And as of now he is taking a tour of Condor Studios.

"And coming up to the left is the set of the hit sketch show So Random!" The tour guys says in a cheerful voice without breaking her smile.

Kevin takes his phone out to take some pictures and just as he is about to, he drops his phone to the ground. Kevin quickly jumps out of the slow moving cart to grab it and before he knows it, someone is stepping on it, the screen cracking. Kevin looks up to see Chad Dylan Cooper, the biggest teen heartthrob right now. Kevin quickly slides his hands against his hair, making sure it's perfect.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Chad picks up the phone and hands it to Kevin.

"Yeah...um no problem."

"Let me get you a new one." Kevin can't stop staring at Chad's long blonde hair perfectly styled and his Mackenzie Falls outfit.

"No… No I can't let you do that." Kevin finally snaps out of it.

"I insist." Kevin can't resist Chad and just nods. "I'm Chad by the way."

"Yeah… of course… I'm Kevin!" Kevin shouts.

"If you want… you could hang here for the day until I'm done and then we can go to teh store."

"Yeah. Yeah." Kevin can't stop smiling.

"I love your sweater by the way." Kevin nearly loses his breath as Chad says that before he follows Chad onto the set. "My dressing room is at the end of that hall. I'm just finishing this one scene before lunch and then I'll be there to give you a tour of the set." Chad points down a hall.

"Yeah... of course." Kevin is just flustered as he walks down the hall.

Kevin goes into the dressing, tries as hard as humanly possible to not touch anything, and just takes a seat on the couch. He waits for nearly 30 minutes before the door opens and Chad walks in.

"Sorry that took so long." Chad drops onto the couch next to Kevin. "I'll give you the tour in just a minute."

"Yeah."

"Unless you want to do something else?" Chad is acting different than before.

"Like what?" Kevin doesn't realize anything is happening as Chad begins to slide closer to him on the couch.

"Like what… how cute." Chad then gets on Kevin's lap.

He grabs Kevin's head and begins kissing him. Chad digs his finger's into Kevin's hair just as Kevin begins to freak out, in a good way of course. Kevin follows suit by digging his hands into Chad's hair, something he has only dreamed about a thousand times. After making out for a few minutes Chad stops kissing and moves licks his lips and takes a deep breath i before he runs his hands up Kevin's sweater, quickly taking it off. As Chad throws Kevin's shirt off, Kevin begins taking Chad's belt off. Within a minute, the two of them are completely naked and Chad is kissing Kevin's pecks. Chad moves upward and looks at Kevin in the eyes. He moves slightly up and takes a big lick of the front of Kevin's perfectly coiffed hair.

"Ready?" Chad says and Kevin just nods enthusiastically.

Chad pushes himself up and slides Kevin's erect penis into him. He winces for a few seconds before he gets adjusted and begins to move up and down faster. As Chad begins to move, Kevin slides his hands against Chad's perfect abs.

Five minutes later…

Kevin is getting close to climaxing. Chad is sweating lightly, his hair becoming wet and flopping around. He hasn't stopped staring at Kevin and digging his hands into his hair. Kevin has kept his hands on Chad's abs, which are now glistening in sweat. He can't believe what is happening and has to keep reminding himself that it isn't a dream.

"Come on Chad! Come on Chad!" Chad begins shouting at himself to keep his speed.

Kevin can tell that Chad is acting like a different person now… and doesn't mind it. Just then, Kevin begins to cum.

"Oh god!" Kevin and Chad both shout in unison.

Chad begins to slow down and taking deep breaths. Kevin digs his hands into Chad's hair, gripping it tightly. As he finishes, Kevin pulls Chad by his hair off him and right next to him. Kevin turns to his side and begins kissing Chad. Chad then pushes back out of nowhere and stands up.

"What's wrong?" Kevin is worried.

"Nothing." Chad says as he walks to a table and pulls out a wallet. "Take this." Chad says as he throws a wad of money at Kevin. "That should pay for the phone. Now get going, Chad needs to shower."

"What?"

"I said 'Chad needs to shower'."

"Yeah… but…" Kevin is confused until it all clicks. "Did you play me?"

"It's called acting, isn't Chad amazing."

"God! That's awful. But damn that just makes me want you more!" Just the fact that he is still attracted to Chad after all this makes Kevin hate himself as he quickly dresses.

"Wait!" Chad says before Kevin opens the door, walking up to him.

Chad then moves forward, his lips an inch from Kevin's. He digs his fingers into Kevin's hair one last time before stepping back.

"You can go now." He says before walking over to his mirror and playing with his hair.

Kevin walks out and heads back to his hotel in silence, thinking about all of this. He can't tell anyone because no one would believe him, and it bugs him. Kevin silently goes through the rest of his trip thinking about every moment of his encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper… not regretting a single moment of it.


End file.
